


Confused by Time - chapter 62-5

by dragonswoe



Series: Confused by Time [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonswoe/pseuds/dragonswoe
Summary: The sex scene that takes place between chapters 62 and 63. Percy had been counting the months since he'd last seen Kronos. He figured that now they were reunited they could just spend some time together alone. Chaos knew he'd been waiting for it long enough. But Percy wasn't expecting the scale of damage that two Titans could cause by accident.





	Confused by Time - chapter 62-5

**Author's Note:**

> I promised this to my readers on fanfiction last June/July, and finally finished it. So, the long-awaited scene between Percy and Kronos!

**Chapter 62.5 - Liberty**

Kronos' hands are feverishly warm. It's something that Percy's always known, that immortals have a higher body temperature than mortals.

He pulled Kronos down towards him again, relishing the feeling of the older Titan. It was almost like a drug, Kronos' presence. The constantly moving divine energy swirled around them, occasionally lashing out. Kronos was dangerous, very dangerous. But that made it all the better for Percy. He'd always got a thrill from danger.

He'd figured that was what had drawn him to Kronos in the first place when he'd been trying to stop the war by changing the Titan.

Percy grunted as warm lips pressed against his, letting out a low moan when Kronos' fingers slipped up the inside of his shirt.

Percy sighed. "Sure you don't want to sleep?"

Kronos paused, frowning slightly down at Percy. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to," he stated, his fingers moving up Percy's body. "Do you not want to?"

Percy snorted. "Oh, I want to."

A grin crept across the older Titan's face, pleased with Percy's response to his question. Wasting no time, Kronos took full advantage of the situation, aiming to not leave one part of the other Titan untouched. He leaned in for a peck to Percy's lips before tugging the younger Titan's shirt off him. A wry smile framed Kronos' face, as he briefly scanned Percy over.

His fingers ghosted over Percy's torso tracing over the curves of Percy's abdomen, effortlessly mapping every nook and cranny of the younger Titan. Every now and again, his fingers would glide over a sensitive spot causing Percy to arch into Kronos' touch. He let Kronos do what he wanted to, after all, it was his night.

Kronos found it helpful that Percy kept arching his back at his touch, gaining him more access to Percy's neck. Moving in, he started gently nibbling at the flesh around Percy's collarbone.

"Mmmm." Percy hummed lost in the moment. A pleasurable tingling sensation aroused in his southern regions. Percy was gone, without a doubt he would have given Kronos a degree for the ability to turn someone on.

It still amazed Percy that all his scars were gone, a result of the transformation into a Titan. The scar down his arm that labelled him as Kronos' had also vanished, something that Percy was undeniably pleased about. There were, after all, more subtle ways to show his allegiance.

Kronos retreated back up the younger one's torso, noticing Percy wasn't currently in the moment. He couldn't let his partner drift off into his own world. To share this with Percy was all he could ask for.

"Stop thinking," Kronos grumbled before leaning in, meeting Percy's lips with his own. The kiss was soft, sweet and tender. Kronos pouring his full soul and being into Percy in that moment of time.

"Sorry," Percy gasped out from the lack of oxygen, looking up at the older Titan.

"Don't be," the smile was back on Kronos' face, calculating his next move. "But you'll be sorry tomorrow after what I do to you tonight."

Percy scoffed at the older Titan's comment. Yes, maybe Kronos had been imprisoned for several months, so that was an excuse to fuck him senseless. After all, Kronos had been the obedient, subservient Titan in his captivity. Both he and Percy were entitled to this reckless night together after being  _torn_  apart for so long.

Kronos being Kronos still wasn't satisfied with the amount of clothes that remained on Percy. "This won't do, Perseus."

Percy felt his cheeks heat up at that moment. He knew Kronos' desire in the words he said turned him on and he didn't want to keep him waiting any longer. Percy's fingers fumbled down towards the button on his jeans, helplessly trying to undo them in the pitch dark.

Instead, he felt the frame of his bed beneath him shift and the Titan above him shift his position.

"Kronos where are you-" He was cut off when he felt a finger press against his lips, silencing him.

Kronos breathed out. "I'm just here." His warm breath fanning just above his southern area. Percy's body was now on fire. Not literally. But his blood was pulsating through his veins, the heat radiating off his toned abs and Kronos' warm breath wasn't helping him in staying calm.

Kronos moved in closer towards Percy's navel, his lips pressing towards the skin above it.

"Kronos," Percy sighed quietly. The older Titan felt a pair of hands sink into the curls of his head. Curious, he tilted his head up a little, observing the younger one beneath him with hooded eyes.

Percy's face was in pure bliss. Eyes shut, a soft smile engraved his face, and his cheeks dusted with the palette of peony pink. Though the cabin was pitch dark, Kronos could see every inch of Percy as if it was clear day.

Kronos smirked, moving down Percy's torso back to the hem of his jeans, deliberately dragging his lips against the other's skin, the younger Titan's hands still in his soft curls guiding his head.

Reaching the buttons of Percy's jeans, he took the fabric in his mouth pulling it away, releasing Percy from his  _cage_. Percy removed his hands from Kronos shuffling out of his jeans, he threw it away into the abyss of the cabin, feeling Kronos come down on him again.

His boxers still remained, yet Kronos wanted to enjoy this. He had other ideas in mind.

Kronos moved back towards Percy's clothed southern region, just before the one beneath him started to take his boxers off. His warm hand grabbed Percy's stopping him, his hand fitting perfectly around the smaller one he clasped. "Allow me, Perseus."

The Titan moved down dangerously close to the tent of Percy's boxers.

"Kronos," Percy warned shifting up to rest on his elbows, trying to watch the Titan carry out his ministrations in the abyss. Kronos chuckled, a mischievous glint in his golden eyes before ducking down on Percy. Percy's breath hitched in his throat as he felt Kronos tug at his boxers with his teeth.

"Shit." He cursed, his head falling back into the pillow, his sensations overwhelmed. The fact that he had Kronos teasing him like this was causing him to mentally malfunction.

Kronos tackled the boxers skillfully, managing to pull them off effortlessly, making Percy question just how experienced the Titan was in this area of the anatomy.

He smirked at the younger naked Titan beneath him, shifting his position so he was just straddling Percy's waist.

"You can't be the one having all the fun," Percy whined. "Strip now."

There wasn't a response back from the Titan, except the sound of the bed creaking in relief from Kronos' weight. The bed now cold from the lack of Kronos, the warmth was leaving Percy's body, causing a slight shiver to run down his veins. The cold air nipped at his naked skin.

A few more minutes passed and not a sound from Kronos. Percy was getting unnerved about where the older Titan may be. "Kronos?"

No response.

"Oi. Don't leave me," Percy grumbled. "I'm getting cold."

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him sending a shockwave up his spine, his skin now electric whilst held in Kronos' arms from behind.

"Warm enough?" the Titan finally answered.

"Hmm. Yeah, now I am." Percy mumbled leaning back into Kronos' chest, getting comfy.

"Good because now it's time for starters." Kronos' voice was now quiet, his face pressed against Percy's neck from behind. The steady thump, thump of Kronos' heart reverberated against Percy's back, compared to his that was racing a mile a minute.

Kronos moved in to attack the nape of Percy's neck, distracting him from the hand that was moving further and further down. He travelled up and around until he reached Percy's ear, kissing the spot just beneath it, the most sensitive part of Percy.

Percy moaned quietly when Kronos reached the most tender part, trying to cover his mouth with the back of his hand to muffle the noises escalating from his mouth. Kronos' other hand moved back towards Percy's, prying his hand away from his mouth.

"I want to hear you." Kronos breathed in Percy's ear, his hand reaching Percy's length. Percy's breath hitched in his throat when he felt Kronos stroke the tip of his length. Too engulfed in his thoughts Percy wasn't aware of the older Titan's next move.

"Kron- shit." Percy moaned when he felt a finger send a shock through his system, Kronos' long finger now deep in Percy's nether regions.

"I need to prepare you first." Kronos chuckled at Percy's reaction. "Or do you want the pain?" A cocky smile was on Kronos' face.

"I'm good," Percy denied, letting Kronos finger him in the ass instead. He knew Kronos would obliterate him tonight, but going in rough like this for the first time, Percy wasn't too keen.

"Lube perhaps?" Kronos asked, removing his engulfed finger.

"Do I look like I would own any?" Percy scoffed rolling his eyes, blushing slightly at Kronos' erotic comment. Kronos smiled summoning a bottle out of nowhere, before placing a little on the pads of his fingers. There was no warning, the older Titan pushing the first finger in, curling it around until he could feel the spongy spot he was looking for.

It was an odd feeling for Percy, the thought of a guy's finger up his ass never occurred to him, yet alone it being the Titan of Time's. He let out a laugh at the thought of this.

"What?" Kronos interjected thinking what Percy thought was funny.

"Nothing. It's just…" Percy smiled to himself giddy.

"What?" Kronos asked. Percy stayed silent, trying not to make a sound, but the pleasure was becoming too unbearable for him to contain, causing him to mewl occasionally. Kronos wasn't having it though, managing to eventually find Percy's prostate. An evil smile crawled across his face as he curled his finger towards it, feeling Percy arch his back in response.

"Nghhh." Percy cried out his heart rate increasing.  _Fuck_  he thought. He never thought he'd feel this good in his life before.

"Speak," Kronos whispered in his ear, continuing to pump his finger in and out of his hole.

"I- I never thought, I… I would have," Percy gasped out, his head now resting in the crook of Kronos' neck, "the Titan of Time's finger," Percy was becoming breathless as Kronos increased his pace, "up my butthole." Percy finally managed to finish his sentence, which took more effort than expected. Percy cried out again feeling Kronos' finger curl out of his hole.

Kronos smirked, kissing Percy's cheek. "Well, let's see how far I can spread you."

With that he pressed two fingers towards the hole, easing them in gently, trying to not cause Percy too much discomfort. Percy shuffled a little trying to position himself on Kronos' fingers. He shut his eyes, feeling a slight twinge of pain when the two fingers were in, trying to let himself adjust.

Kronos looked towards Percy, observing his face and the way he reacted. "You okay?"

It was a few minutes before Percy hummed in response. He held Percy tighter with his other free arm, trying to calm him. He knew the younger Titan was nervous with this being his first time, he wanted the pair of them to enjoy this. Kronos began scissoring his fingers, stretching them as far as he could, all the while at the same time pumping in and out.

"Can you take a third Perseus?" Kronos questioned. He knew that he was large himself, thus without the right preparation he would hurt Percy. He loved Percy with a passion more than anyone else did. But with the brutality of the painful torture he showed Percy in Tartarus, he would never want to repeat that. Percy was his  _only_ from now on, and he would only show him pleasure from now on.

Percy nodded taking a deep breath in. He felt Kronos edge in a third finger stretching Percy out, the pain becoming slightly unbearable.

"Kronos," Percy panted out, feeling his muscles clench around Kronos' fingers.

"Don't tense, it'll hurt more," Kronos replied, trying to calm Percy, "I need you prepared, the pain now is worth the pleasure later." Percy could barely hear what Kronos was saying, he was too focused trying to calm himself.

"Trust me, Perseus."

Percy never thought he would hear those words at a time like this. His first encounter till now, he never thought so much would be gained in trust between the pair of them.

Percy nodded, allowing Kronos to continue. He turned, his lips meeting Kronos' in a bittersweet kiss of despair. The older Titan's free hand moved up stroking Percy's soft skin, up towards his cheek cupping the younger one's face. A few more thrusts of his hands inside Percy, he began to feel the younger Titan relax around him.

Kronos sighed thinking that was all he could do to prepare Percy for what to come. He let his fingers slide out of Percy, holding the younger Titan for a few moments more in his arms. Percy sighed out in relief, warm and safe in the presence of Kronos.

"Ready for the main?" Kronos murmured in Percy's ear, placing kisses down his spine. His cock hardening at the thought of it.

"I've been ready since we went out with a bang," Percy mumbled, the adrenaline coursing through his veins a thousand times the speed of light. The exhilaration from being caught in the act, fuelling Percy's desire all the way.

"We haven't been out with a bang.  _Yet,_ " Kronos said lowly, shifting out from behind Percy. The Titan moved, so he was now directly hovering over Percy. The weight of himself held up by his elbows either side of Percy's head.

The light in the cabin was non-existent, only with the sound of heavy panting filled the cabin, echoing against the walls. A pair of swirling golden pools gleamed in the darkness, mere inches from Percy's sea green ones.

He groaned as Kronos' body swooped down, shamefully rubbing against Percy's.

"Wait!" Percy blurted out.

"What now?" Kronos sighed annoyed at this hold up.

"Uh…" Percy blushed looking towards where his Dad's statue would be at the other side of the cabin. "What about Dad?" The thought of his Dad watching them carrying out the sin was a taboo, yet alone his statue watching them.

Kronos scoffed. "Well fuck him," he bit out harshly. Kronos summoned Backbiter, gripping it firmly in his hand. Taking a one in a hundred chance, he threw Backbiter into the pitch abyss.

An ear bleeding shatter echoed around the cabin, notifying the pair of the direct bullseye through Poseidon's heart. Backbiter swiftly cut through the stone, obliterating Percy's Dad into a million fragments showering the wooden floor of the cabin.

 _Sex in a now potential death trap this was going to be interesting_ , Percy thought.

Kronos smirked pleased with his handiwork, turning back towards Percy who rolled his eyes.

"Honestly?" Percy sighed. "Dad's not gonna be pleased that I trashed his cabin." Kronos ignored the comment, moving in towards Percy's sharp jawline instead, positioning himself at Percy's entrance.

Gold pools bore into sea green ones.

"Give me a safe word," Kronos replied in a hushed tone, brushing a few stray hairs out of Percy's face. He summoned the bottle of lube again, coating his length generously and with a snap of his fingers, the bottle disappeared again.

"I don't need one Firefly," Percy replied, unconsciously placing his hands on Kronos' waist, a soft smile now on his face. "I trust you."

Those were the only words Kronos needed. He moved in capturing Percy's cherry lips with his own, easing himself into Percy and taking his virginity.

Percy let out a muffled cry against Kronos' lips as the Titan above pushed in him, both out of the pain and pleasure at the same time. He reached up holding Kronos' body close towards him, nails digging into the older Titan's flesh. Kronos responded by deepening the kiss, tracing his tongue along Percy's bottom lip asking for entrance. The younger Titan obliged, inviting Kronos into his mouth.

A first for Percy, he rather enjoyed Kronos' kiss like this, as the older Titan explored his mouth, tongues battling for dominance. Percy moaned again, entangling his hands in Kronos' hair, grabbing fistfuls of raven locks.

Oh, how the older Titan just wanted to get on with it. He just wanted to fuck Percy senseless at that moment in time. But he knew better, not moving and letting Percy adjust to the feel of him.

A few dizzying moments later, they parted from the lack of oxygen haunting their lungs. Percy finally opened his eyes staring into Kronos' molten gold ones, Kronos' head resting against Percy's. They stayed like that for a few moments, sharing the same oxygen in the small space between them, eyes locked onto each other.

"I love you," Kronos whispered.

"I know," Percy smiled. "Now if you don't hurry up, I'll have to take things into  _my_  hands."

"I'm just letting you know," Kronos continued, "unless you ever forget." He smirked.

"Kronos," Percy whined urging him to quit the blabbering and hurry up. He was becoming impatient especially with Kronos'  _sword_  inside him. How could Percy resist anyway?

"Someone's eager," Kronos grinned, watching Percy wriggle, trying to rock his hips back and forth against Kronos'. It was amusing to the older Titan just how submissive Percy could be with him, especially with just his dick in him.

"Kronos I swear to the Gods-" Percy was cut off when Kronos finally decided to end his misery, pulling out of Percy and ramming back into him.

"Fucking Tartarus," Percy hissed arching his back into Kronos' chest. The sheer pleasure of Kronos hitting him bang on in the prostate was too much for the younger Titan, his cock pulsating from the vibrations rippling through his innards. Percy gasped out clinging onto Kronos for dear life, burying his face into the other's neck.

His breathing was laboured, sweat bathing his body from the heat deep down in him that was Kronos. The older Titan filled him whole each time, rocking his hips back and then slamming back into Percy's ass. He was definitely not going to show Percy's asshole mercy anytime soon.

"What were you saying about the Gods?" Kronos grinned, retaliating back at Percy who was a quivering mess below him.

"Mmph, no-nothing!" Percy cried out, meeting Kronos' thrusts with the rocking of his hips.

Kronos was enjoying every second within Percy. He had prepared Percy beforehand, but even still he was so tight. His length brushing against the walls of Percy's, the friction would make the older Titan come too soon. He had dreamed of this moment ever since he first proposed his love to Percy, tangled in the bed sheets, bound as one.

"Ahh Kronos," Percy was unable to suppress his moans. He buried his head deeper into Kronos' neck, kissing the older Titan in his sweet spot, sure of hearing the older Titan groan just then.

The bed beneath them creaked in protest with Kronos' powerful thrusts. Percy shuddered as he felt Kronos lay all his weight on his body, pushing him further into the mattress. His neglected steel cock lay sandwiched between the pair of them, but the friction from Kronos' thrusting was making Percy uncomfortable. He needed a release  _soon_.

Kronos took notice of this, feeling the younger Titan's solid length rubbing thoroughly against his abs with every thrust of his hips. He felt Percy's chest heaving against his body, the younger Titan's grip on his shoulders becoming more firmer and firmer with every second that passed.

Percy opened his eyes when he felt Kronos remove his arms from his shoulders. Kronos took them in his left hand, pinning them above the younger Titan's head out of reach. Percy observed Kronos with laboured breaths watching the older Titan's right hand snake up his sensitive ribs over to his cock. However, his view was interrupted when Kronos moved down on him again sandwiching them once more.

"Percy," the older Titan breathed out huskily in his ears. "Say my name."

"Kronos..." Percy mumbled, his eyes drifting shut as Kronos started to pump his length agonisingly slow.

"Percy," Kronos' tone changed, his voice sounding more deeper but muffled, digging his face into Percy's neck once more.

"Fuck..." Percy moaned out, unable to contain the desire in his voice. He was unaware of what Kronos was saying, too lost in daydream whilst Kronos multitasked.

"Percy," Kronos growled thrusting even harder.

He strengthened his grip on Percy's dick, encouraging the younger Titan to say what he desired to hear him cry out. He started twisting his hand whilst pumping, squeezing Percy's length occasionally, taunting him. He knew Percy was close. A few more thrusts of his hands...

"Firefly," Percy cried out, his head digging back into the pillows from the pure bliss he was experiencing.

"That's right, Hero," Kronos breathed out. Percy groaned as Kronos nibbled down on his neck.

 _Hero_. He definitely liked the sound of that.

Kronos didn't want Percy to come just yet, he wanted this to last longer. He moved his hand away from Percy's dick which was still rock hard.

Percy's eyes snapped open glaring at the older Titan above him. "What the hell Kronos? I was enjoying that!"

"You're gonna like this even more," the older Titan groaned, removing his length from Percy.

He let go of Percy's hands, "Turn over," he ordered, moving to let Percy change his position.

Panting, Percy obeyed. He lay on his front, his head turned to the side, now resting on his crossed hands above his pillow.

He sighed when he felt Kronos lay down on him once more, feeling the older Titan wrap his arms around Percy's torso, spooning him. The older Titan teased Percy moving back and forth, rubbing his dick over the small of Percy's back.

"Kronos," Percy whined in protest of his teasing.

"Let me ruin you Perseus Jackson."

"I know you'll do it one way or another," Percy scoffed, not surprised at what the Titan said.

"You know, it's not a great time to let your cockiness get the better of you," Kronos smirked, laying his head beside Percy's observing the younger one's face. "How's the little one doing down below?" he whispered.

"Shut it," Percy grumbled turning his head away from the Titan, not wanting to see the silly little smile on his face.

Kronos chuckled before placing a kiss on the back of Percy's neck. He rammed back into Percy once again, restarting the process of destruction from behind.

The bed groaned once again from Kronos' powerful pounding. Kronos hissed, feeling Percy clench his walls around him, making him grit his teeth. He heard a small laugh from beneath him.

"Two can play at this game," Percy smirked, feeling Kronos groan once more, as he thrust out, then back in.

"Fuck you Perseus." Kronos hissed.

"You are," Percy winked, proud of his sly comment.

"You know nothing, Perseus Jackson."

Kronos picked up the pace wanting to keep his words he had just told to Percy moments before. Every time he moved back into Percy, he stayed in Percy for just that fraction longer, hitting Percy's prostate at a more precise angle. The younger Titan felt this, feeling the vibration ripple through his abdomen, the shockwave igniting a bubbling sensation that aroused his body even more.

It never helped that his neglected dick lay under the weight of him and Kronos piled on top of it, rubbing against the sheets in despair, yearning for a release. He tried, ever so discreetly to move his hands down towards it, trying to ease the discomfort he was feeling. But it was no use, stopped midway as Kronos pinned his hands once again above his head.

"Firefly, please?" Percy panted out, his chest heaving and finding it difficult to take in much oxygen with a Titan sprawled over him.

"Patience Percy," Kronos groaned out, pulling Percy by the hip, trying to steady his erratic deep thrusts. Kronos continued his assault, making Percy dig his head into the pillows. The erotic moans from his mouth muffled from chewing the pillow beneath him.

The distinct smell of sex filled the cabin, it was a scent that one could not mistake if you walked in the next morning, whether or not you had smelled it before. And if you did walk into the cabin the next morning, one couldn't imagine just what the pair got up to the night before. Far beyond anyone's belief.

"Kronos, Kronos, Kronos…" Percy mumbled repeating the older Titan's name like a mantra. He could feel himself reaching his peak, his mind losing consciousness. The stamina of the older Titan was unquestionable, still having enough strength to continue this for hours later.

Kronos could hear Percy's desperate muffled cries from below, trying to focus on the younger one's voice. He pictured Percy in his mind, screaming his name in ecstasy as he came, the younger Titan clinging onto his shoulders as he released his load into him.

"Percy," Kronos moaned the younger Titan's name at the thought of it, pushing his body forward so that his head lay in line with Percy's.

He observed the younger Titan's buried scrunched up face, who was still repeating his name as a mantra. Kronos moved ever so slightly so that his parted lips were just pressing against Percy's cheek, reminding the younger Titan that he was right beside him. It was enough to get the younger Titan's attention.

"Firefly," Percy quivered, feeling Kronos' hot breath tickle his cheek. He turned his head slightly to face Kronos, his bangs sticking to his face from the sweat that coated his body. He studied Kronos for a few moments, their breaths perfectly in sync with each other, his eyes drawn towards Kronos' kissable lips.

Percy bit his lip, tempted at that moment, moving forward slowly. Kronos still had his eyes shut, his mind focused elsewhere, unaware that Percy was closing on him. Closer and closer Percy inched and Kronos was still going strong from behind, the bed began to creak even louder. Percy's breath hitched in his throat when he was millimetres away from Kronos. He had lost count of the number of times he had kissed Kronos tonight, the Titan was just too irresistible.

Percy licked his dry cracked lips, voice hoarse from moaning, he needed Kronos to rehydrate him.

He moved in.

Kronos groaned, thrusting once into Percy deeper and harder than he'd ever done before.

_Cccccraaaaaaack._

The pair didn't know what the fuck came for them at that moment. The bed frame of Percy's bed beneath them gave away under Kronos' sheer force. The wooden posts holding the bed up, shattering from the recklessness both Percy and Kronos was showing.

Percy never got to kiss Kronos at that moment, as he was crushed by Kronos who dragged Percy with him, his arm wrapped tightly around Percy's waist. The pair tumbled off the bed like a sushi roll, Kronos smacking his head against the bed frame on his way down.

Percy laid on the floor, sprawled on top of Kronos' chest close to passing out.

He tried to get up, his legs not moving the way he wanted to, trying to walk towards the cabin door for a breath of fresh air. That was what he really needed right now. Setting his mind straight, he stumbled forward in the darkness hands out in front of him, managing to reach the wall of the cabin. He steadied himself trying to catch whatever was left of his breath.

A hand grabbed his arm from behind, the unquestionable steel grip Percy noted that it was Kronos'. Kronos yanked Percy turning him to face him, pinning Percy's hand behind his back.

"Kronos what-" he was cut off by surprise as the older Titan moved in lavishing his lips, pressing Percy against the wall. It wasn't till then Percy noted that Kronos tasted sinful, a delicate palette of vanilla sweet and spicy cinnamon at the same time.

The two separated gazing at each other. "I thought you had a concussion."

"You'd think I'd get a concussion?" Kronos laughed. "Percy, I've experienced worse in my lifetime, I'm perfectly fine." He moved in again taking Percy's lips.

"You weren't two minutes ago sprawled across the floor," Percy retaliated when they separated.

"That's because sex is fucking wonderful with you," he breathed in the younger one's ear, "and I'm not done with you just yet."

Percy had no words, his mind failing to come up with a response from being exhausted. He could only moan when he felt Kronos' hands against his hips, lifting him up slightly. Percy knew exactly what he was doing, wrapping his hands around the older Titan's neck, he buried his face into Kronos' collarbone. He felt the older TItan position his tip once again at Percy's hole.

"I want to finish inside you tonight," Kronos whispered.

Percy cried out into Kronos' shoulder, this new position making him feel hotter than ever. He would definitely admit this was one of his favourite positions that he would take Kronos in.

Their bodies were a combustible mess, intertwined only through the passion they both had for each other. Percy quivered as he rode Kronos, his hips rocking mercilessly against Kronos' length. Kronos could feel himself nearing the edge and feel himself coming undone.

He pumped in and out, hitting Percy's prostate again and again, feeling his blood pulsate through his cock. Kronos moaned feeling a heat wave of pleasure coarse through his body, making him shiver. He leaned on Percy's body, pushing him harder into the wall using this to thrust deeper, his fingertips digging into Percy's hips ramming him down on his length.

"Percy," Kronos growled out one final time feeling himself release his hot seed inside Percy.

"Kronos," Percy gasped, feeling himself clench down on Kronos' length. He rode Kronos' orgasm out, still bucking his hips making Kronos hiss, gritting his teeth. Percy moaned feeling the sheer amount of seed that Kronos ejected into him fill his hole up.

"Fuck, Perseus," Kronos breathed out, still high from his orgasm. He looked at the younger Titan who still clutched onto his neck, Percy's face buried into the crook of his neck. Kronos smiled, gently easing himself from Percy and placing the younger one on his feet. However Percy nearly lost his balance, too tired to keep his body held up. Kronos held onto Percy's waist keeping the younger Titan steady.

Minutes passed until Percy finally removed his head from the crook of Kronos' neck, his head resting against the older Titan's.

"Kronos," Percy whispered, moving in for the kiss he missed after the bed collapsed. It was a loving kiss, Percy showing Kronos just how much he enjoyed every minute with Kronos tonight.

Kronos parted losing his breath, his throat now dry he needed something to quench his desirable thirst. Whilst hugging Percy though, he still felt something hard in between them, he looked at Percy then down his abdomen, then back up again to Percy's hot and bothered face.

"You've endured every inch of me," a surprised look painted Kronos' face, "and you've lasted every second without cumming?"

Percy blushed, this being an actual  _worthy_  achievement for him. He wanted a Title, a certificate framed on his wall saying ' _Perseus Jackson. Conqueror of the Titan of Sex'_.

"Told you I'm worth it," Percy smiled giddily.

"Oh, you're worth it," Kronos smirked and moved down, placing kisses down his abdomen. "You're worth every inch of me."

"Kronos," Percy whined, "Kronos no…"

"And now time for dessert, Perseus," Percy's length was coated with glistening pre-cum, too desirable for Kronos not to deepthroat.

Percy hissed when he felt the Titan lick the tip of his length. His hands automatically diving towards Kronos' head, trying to steady his quivering hips. He could feel himself becoming undone.

"Shit, shit," Percy groaned repeatedly feeling Kronos' hot cavern attack his length. Kronos had an easy gag reflex, meaning that he could take Percy in fully. His hands anchoring Percy down to the wall as he bobbed up and down Percy's length, twirling his tongue over Percy's length making him buck into the older Titan's mouth.

"Ahhh, Firefly," Percy cried out in ecstasy, digging his fingernails into Kronos' scalp feeling himself release under the expert's tongue. Shutting his eyes, he felt his whole body spasm in Kronos' mouth, feeling the older Titan gulp his load down.

There was a sudden explosion, and then the sound of gushing water filled the cabin.

"Percy…" the Titan stared at the fountain, getting to his feet, placing his hands on Percy's waist. He turned his head back to Percy who had a stone-faced look on his face. "What the fuck was that?"

"I... " Percy was lost for words, feeling his cheeks heat up. He stared on at the fountain, spraying water everywhere drowning his whole cabin.

"You couldn't control yourself," Kronos wheezed out, finding this hysterical. Never had he ever witnessed something like this happen before in his ancient lifetime.

Percy blushed. "It's not my fucking fault, idiot!" he smashed the older Titan with a punch in the shoulder, a pout now on Percy's face.

Kronos couldn't stop laughing, cradling Percy in his arms. Percy observed the older Titan above him, never seeing him so happy before in his life, a smile creeping across his face at the thought of it. He lay his head against Kronos' chest feeling his soothing deep laughter reverberate through his lungs. He began to laugh along with him.

Percy's feet nearly gave away again from exhaustion, Kronos managing to catch Percy just in time. He picked up Percy bridal style in his arms, gazing at the younger Titan's sea green eyes. He felt Percy's arms wrap around his neck, pulling him in for one last kiss that night.

" _You're my Firefly,"_  Percy whispered when they parted, stroking Kronos' cheek. He never wanted this night to end, he wished every night with Kronos would be like this from now on, though he could feel his body yearn for sleep.

" _I'll always be your Firefly,"_ Kronos smiled, "but for now you need sleep, Perseus." He felt Percy nuzzle his face into his chest, thinking that he was an oversized pillow.  _He's so cute when he looks sleepy_ , Kronos thought, smiling to himself. Kronos waded his way through the water, making his way to the bed at the other side of the room that was dry.

He gently placed Percy down on the bed, watching Percy curl up into a fetal position. Kronos perched on the edge of the bed watching the gentle rise and fall of the younger Titan's chest, laying there soundly exhausted from his ministrations. He leaned forward stroking Percy's cheek, still feeling how hot they were. Percy smiled, his eyes still shut feeling Kronos' tender touches. Kronos brushed a few stray strands of Percy's hair away from his face, before placing a kiss on Percy's cheek. The older Titan laid down on the bed snuggling up beside Percy, drawing the duvet covers over them.

The cabin was an absolute mess, the scale of the damage inevitable.

One bed.  _Broken._

One Poseidon.  _Obliterated._

One fountain...

_Yet that all didn't matter as the pair lay down on the bed of Percy's half brother Darren, exhausted from their night together._

"I could fuck you all night long, Firefly," Percy mumbled sleepily.

"Oh, we'll have plenty of time for that in the future," Kronos chuckled.

_Not to Kronos as he wrapped his hands around Percy bringing him closer towards him. And not to Percy as he was finally with Kronos again._


End file.
